Prospects
by padme789
Summary: A disturbing prophecy forces Zed to uproot the lives of Kahlan and Richard among many others, in hopes of protecting the world's future. All pairings are Cannon. Spoilers revolve more around then books than the TV show. Important Update Please Read!
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: This story has come characters form the books that have not been introduced yet into the TV show, though the character profiles follow the show. (i.e some characters who I feel have been introduced but might not have been named yet, or yet to be introduced) This is just an idea I got in my head a few days back and felt like writing it down. Some names may be miss spelt._

**Title: Prospects**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **A disturbing prophecy forces Zed to uproot the lives of Kaylan and Richard among many others, in hopes of protecting the world's future. All pairings are Cannon. Spoilers revolve more around the TV show, but incorporate spoilers from the books as well.

**Chapter- Prelude**

A heavy fog cascaded through the musky town of Southaven. The streets were empty aside from the random drunken bodies of men who lived and traveled through the dilapidated town. Dim lights were beginning to fade away in the few homes that resided within the town walls. While the glow of the few inns, taverns, and brothels began to slowly brighten.

The fog began to separate as the silhouette of a hooded figure atop a large horse slowly cantered their way into the town towards one of the lit inns. The horse slowed to a stop, before the figure dismounted and gave the horse a light pat too its thick rust red neck. They fixed their hood, their face now shadowed even more than before. The figure then entered through the rotting door of the dreary inn.

Lamps were hung low against the walls of the inn, exposing the chipping and stained once off-white colored paint. Across the large opened room in a murky corner stood a tall lanky man, his hair was long with a deep brown color, grey sprouted from the top in random areas most likely from the stress of helping to manage the 'lovely' building. He let out a panicked breath. His hands were at his back holding onto an average sized burlap sack laced at the top.

The hooded figure shut the door slowly behind themselves in hopes of avoiding the many stared from the big and small, old and young, putrid smelling men. The figure made their way over to the man who stood in the dark corner. "I am told you are holding an object of great importance," stated the figure their eyes locking directly with the tall man.

The man looked directly at the figure, gulped in a bit of air. "You may be 'ere to pick up some sort of object, but how do I know my object's yer object?" He questioned back a small smile on his lips, obviously proud of his counter.

If the man could see within the hood he would have been able to see the grin across the figure's face. "I am here for a man who goes by the name Rubin Rednick."

The man's eyes bulged slightly, the figure though intimidating, had to be no more than a few inches over five feet tall. As if reading the thoughts of the man, the figure countered their weight moving it to their other foot. The cloak they wore billowing open slightly allowing an object to let off a brilliant glint, there was a set of daggers at the figure's waist. The man paused, took one hand from the sack he held behind him and placed it too his side. Then taking his other hand he held the sack out in front of the clocked figure.

Glancing towards the dingy sack, the figure took hold. Then surveyed the outside of the withering sack, felt its contents from the outside before opening the bag and placing a gloved hand directly inside only to take their hand out seconds after. The figure re-laced the sack and clutched it tight to their body, took a small pouch from their belt and handed it over to too the man. "For your troubles," said the figure.

The man nodded opening the pouch to looking at the group of shining silver coins. "Give my regards to Rubin," stated the man before looking up. He would be alone if it weren't for the other visitors at the inn who still sat eating, drinking, and talking amongst themselves.

---

The figure drove the horse through the dark forests, across the beautifully open spring meadows, along desolate rocks of the towering mountains, and through the showering pulls of neighboring streams.

The figure knew they were not being followed, for what the horse was carrying against its side would seem like nothing but a strange burlap sack to any onlooker who road past or glanced over towards the rider and their horse. However, that did not stop the figure. They still pushed the horse only allowing it a moment to canter. There was very little time, and the figure needed to make it to their destination before the next sun down or all was lost.

The wind began to pick up, the figure's hood flew back letting loose long soft curls, the figure was a women. Her green eyes looked off into the distance with such drive, such intensity. One might think this young girl had an air of intelligence around her that young girls were never meant to have. "Come on girl we're almost there. Just a little bit longer and we will be at the Tomb of the Great Kings, just a little bit longer."


	2. Prelude Continued

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: I decided to have this as a continuation of the prelude rather than a flashback for later on. It could be too confusing as a flashback. There might be some confusion on how one of the characters is in this story since it takes place on a much, much later date with the timeline of the show, but please bare with me, it will be explained in later chapters._

**Title: Prospects**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **A disturbing prophecy forces Zed to uproot the lives of Kaylan and Richard among many others, in hopes of protecting the world's future. All pairings are Cannon. Spoilers revolve more around the TV show, but incorporate spoilers from the books as well.

**Chapter- Prelude- Continued**

The tomb was soundless. The sand stone brick was beginning to crumble giving the once stunning tomb, an eerie and unwelcomed feeling. There had been a precision in this tomb only months before. Two great lands were lying to rest their two most prized protectors.

Inside the sandstone mausoleum sat two ivory coffins. In life the two who laid at rest within the reasonably sized room would have frowned upon what had been created for them, for their memory, but it was tradition. And, tradition would not be tampered with even if those it was being done for disliked the idea.

A sizeable group stood silently, a few exchanged a word every so often, but most just stood silently around the two large ivory coffins. "I don't like them," the woman who's blond hair was tied in a painfully jaw clinching braid blurted.

"You don't like them?" asked another woman, who wore only black, her eyes emotionlessly staring in the direction of the coffins. "What in the world do you mean Cara," the woman's voice stated in confusion, her mind only partly listening to what Cara had to say.

"I don't like them," Cara repeated. "They are too extravagant," she explained as she continued to stare absently at the coffins, in deep carved artistic lettering were the words 'Here Lies the Last Seeker' and on the other 'Here Lies the Mother Confessor.' Cara knew they deserved this extravagance they gave their lives protecting their lands and all who resided in them, the good and the bad, but they wouldn't have liked this. The Seeker and the Mother Confessor would not have wanted this much attention placed upon them. "They would have wanted something simple, Richard and Kahlan. They would want to be placed in the ground. Not inside a box," Cara answered, in a mater-a-fact tone, seeing as how she 'was the one who knew them best.'

"That may very well be true child, but that does not mean it is what should have been done," stated the old Wizard before letting out a huff. It was taking too long. "She should have been back by now. This is a time sensitive act, it won't work past sunrise." He was given a reassuring pat atop his arm, from the elderly woman who stood to his left, her white eyes looking in his direction.

The older, and rougher of the two other men who stood within the group looked in the wizards direction, his voice was rough, "Zed, when has Rachel ever let us down? She will be here, she wants to help them, and she wants to take part in this just as much as everyone else here."

Zed only nodded remaining quiet as he glanced at the entrance of the tomb. "You're sure this will work Verna?" he asked the other woman to his right, his eyes moving towards the young woman with red hair. She stood nervously with the others, magic was not meant to ever work on her or for her, but yet this spell could because this spell would affect the spirit, and the essence of the spirit was the same for everyone. Good or bad, gifted or ungifted, a being's spirit was all the same an essence which could be molded by magic.

"Nothing is impossible, that I have learned from Richard. If we do not try then what we were shown will come to be… and I… I will not let that happen, even if it is so far off into the future." That was true, nothing was impossible. If they had continued to follow lines which had been drawn for them, then she would still be a ridged and clouded fool of a sorceress. Zed would not have been able to see the blossoming love of his Grandson and the love of his life, the Mother Confessor, Adie would be a blind woman, Cara would not have found the bulky blond D'Haran man Benjamin, Berdine and Raina could not be together freely, Nicci would still have been just as clouded as she had been, Jennsen would not have found closure, Chase would have lost his family, and Rachel would have never been able to be more than just a servant girl.

---

There was the sound of rushed breaths, as a young girl hurried her way through the corridors. She was almost there and there was still time! She had done it. She had gotten what Zed had sent her to retrieve. "I got. The box," Rachel yelled out a large smile on her face. She handed the burlap sack over to Zed. She eyed Zed, "I want to be a part of this too, and you can't leave me out of this! I want to help Richard and Kahlan in any way I can!"

Zed could not help but smile at the young girl's enthusiasm. "I would not have it any other way." He pulled the old wooden box from the sack as Adie held out the glass bowl filled with an iridescent blue liquid. Inside the box sat a small bottle. Inside the bottle was a liquid which changed from color to color. He poured it into the bowl watching as the liquid frothed turning silver.

Verna held out the seven small thin tubes, she tilted one waiting as Zed poured the liquid into the empty container, she handed it over to Nicci who passed it along till Benjamin took it and held it quietly. Then each tube was passed along until Nicci took the final one to herself.

Adie took a bone and a small leather pouch from the inside of her robes. She took a hand full of dusty substance from the pouch. Adie shook the bone and began to chant a series of words as she shook the dust from her hand over the sarcophagi.

Jennsen bit at her bottom lip. "We aren't going to die?" she asked trying to hide the horror in her voice. Magic though she could not use it, still terrified her, but she was strong. She would be strong for Richard and Kahlan.

Zed shook his head. "No, you will not die. What Adie is doing is linking you… all of us to Kahlan and Richard spiritually, so when the time does come and we are all needed to be together will be able to find them just as easily as Verna, Adie, or I will be able to find you." He looked at them all now, "Every one of you will be able to live your lives as you want to live them, die old, happy, and with many grandchildren. What we are doing will allow the three of us too connect with your spirits and bring you form the underworld without many if any problems for what will be needed in the future." He saw Jennsen nodded accepted his answer.

Addie finished her chanting. She turned to Zed, he nodded, "Hold the vile to your lips." He began to recite the spell which would allow this group of devoted friends to follow the Seeker, and his Confessor to the future, and continue to help them on their never ending task to protect the world. "Now drink." He watched as group began to radiate soft gold glow.

It was done, when the time came Zed, Verna, and Adie would be able to call upon the Seeker and Mother Confessor's protectors.


	3. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Sorry for not posting in such a timely manner had a crazy last few days having to do with some personal stuff._

_Please note that if I push anyone's buttons on topics I am not doing to for any other reason than making a certain group of people evil, I really don't think like that. The next chapter or two will be helping to set up the plot of the story explain what is going on ext. _

_Also, reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive. _

**Title: Prospects**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **A disturbing prophecy forces Zed to uproot the lives of Kahlan and Richard among many others, in hopes of protecting the world's future. All pairings are Cannon. Spoilers revolve more around the books than the TV show.

**Chapter- 1**

**Present Time**

The bedroom was silent, if someone were to assess the 'clamor' that came from each of the bedrooms that sat along the long corridor. This bedroom would win for being the quietest. Now to determine if this assessment was good or bad would depend solely on the one who walked through this corridor late at night.

The bedroom itself was nothing special, and the woman who slept within its confines would say the same, this bedroom was meant to be slept in and that was all. Its interior was white, no color could be found along any wall. There was a large bed not quite in center of the room, but set off close to a window. A desk sat to the other side close to the opened doorway that led to a large closet and in that closet were many sparse pieces of clothing, of many colors, all having been worn at some point. However, buried deep within the back of the cloth jungle was a white gown still hidden inside an opaque plastic cover.

The bathroom was also nothing special, it was just a bathroom. Nevertheless, this was the area in which the one who 'owned' this bedroom would spend most of her time. She worked all day, and when she was not working she was helping others with their work. The young woman, with the long auburn wavy hair, who slept in side this room, would always work. Working was what she did best, and working was when she felt the most useful.

The young woman with the long wavy auburn hair lay quietly in the white silk covered bed. Her arms and legs moved slowly back and forth which was often followed by a soft guttural moan. She was dreaming.

Suddenly there was a rasping buzz. The young woman with the auburn hair, who slept in the white room, and who rarely wore her white gown threw her hand to the side hitting the top of the alarm before throwing it to the floor. She really hated that damned thing.

A knock came suddenly from the closed door before it slowly began to open. Another woman, a blond woman with a tightly wound braid walked into the room. She glowered down at the one who still lay tangled in her bed sheets. "Get up. Your alarm is probably the most annoying noise, since the existence of sound."

The woman in the bed just groaned moving her pillow over her head. "Go away," her voice was muffled.

The blond moved over to the bed took hold of the silk sheet that covered the laying body and ripped it from the bed tossing the sheet to the floor. "Get up, Kahlan! Zed wants to speak with you."

Kahlan only groaned once more waving her arm in the direction the blonds' voice, hoping she might hit a body. Kahlan wanted nothing more than to stay in bed because when in bed she dreamed of him, the one man she needed and loved more than life itself. Whatever Zed, Verna and Adie had done all those centuries ago had not worked, at least not all at once like they had hoped.

Her spirit had awoken several years ago. However, it hadn't been just her spirit that had awoken, Cara, Benjamin, Jennsen, Nicci, Rachel, Berdine, Chase, and even Raina and Tom's spirits had awoken. All, but Richard were here. And, it drove Kahlan mad with envy to see those she had come to care so much about, with their significant others. While she was subjected too only seeing Richard through her dreams.

Cara now sat atop the bed. She placed her hands on Kahlan's back. She sat as if she were a statue for a few moments before beginning to lightly shake Kahlan's upper body. "Zed," Cara shook Kahlan, "wants," she shook her again, "to see," and again, "you. So get up, you bum." Cara let go with a soft slap to Kahlan's back.

Kahlain moaned as she lifted her body slowly, holding a hand up in her defiance in Cara decided to try another method. "I'm up I'm up." She rubbed her face. Kaylan could hear the sound of horns in the distance. "Just let me shower. I will speak with him once I'm finished with that. What time is it?" asked Kahlan as she looked down at her broken alarm clock.

"Seven, in the morning," Cara answered with a smile, "not too early and not too late."

Cara was only answered with an inward grumble by Kahlan, as she made her way towards her bathroom.

---

Kahlan ran her slender fingers through her long damp dark locks. Even after the many years of fighting alongside the old wizard Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, the grandfather to her beloved husband, Zed still intimidated her to some level.

"Ah, Kahlan, good to see you're up," Zed gave her a wide smile. His smile wavered once he noticed her exhausted look. "Dear, we could talk about this later. That's of course if you wish to rest a bit more."

Kahlan shook her head trying her best to bring out a bright smile for Zed before sitting down atop one of the large leather sofas. "I had another dream," She declared suddenly, wanting to get straight to the point. She was sick of this routine questioning he gave her every time. She knew what these early mornings meant.

Zed's brow quirked upright, his mouth opened to speak, but Kahlan managed to speak first, "I think we should just leave it be. How many times have I had these dreams, and neither you, Adie nor Verna have been able to find him. Let alone convince him to come and join us. He's not Richard. The man's name is Robert for heaven sakes," her voice cracked slightly as she heard her voice speak out his name.

Zed ran a finger across the arm of the leather chair. "Kahlan, if I remember correctly, you all had other names, and you all still go by then for the sake of those who knew you before your spirit were awoken. Richard's spirit just has not awakened yet. If we could convince Robert to join us, perhaps that is all Richard's spirit needs. The time is coming close. We cannot afford to wage another war without our seeker."

"And what if this man isn't Richard? Did you ever think of that? Did it ever cross your mind that I could just be going mad? I can't even use my powers right!" Zed opened his mouth to retort, "Don't start Zed please… I can feel them in me. I can feel my magic, but I can't use it. I have tried time and time again on the many men we have had to fight, but nothing works."

"Yes Kahlan, I understand and that is all the more reason for why we must keep trying and to bring Richard…Robert here. He is your other half, Richard, and having both of you here together might waken what has stayed dormant within both of you," he answered back.

Kahlan huffed and glowered over at Zed. "Alright, fine I'll go with the others and see if we can get Robert to come with us, but if he says no that's it. I'm sick of these dreams and I'm sure he is sick of us bothering him." Kahlan rose from the sofa. She ran her fingers through her hair once more. She needed to brush it before it got even more flat.

Zed let out a sigh before following her out of the room and head towards the kitchens.

---

The chanting was becoming louder, as the group of four darkly cloaked men hovered over the opened grave the ancient bones. Each held out a candle and once the last word was spoken, each tilted their candle forward the dark wax dripping across the old bones.

One of the men lowered his hood. The man had short graying blond hair, his clean white priest collar showing. The man pulled from his robe a small thick leather bond book bringing it forward. Opening the book quick front he flipped through the pages and began to chant once more, only this time in a language long lost to the world, a language older than any of us as a race of people conceder to be ancient, High D'Haran.

The priest shut the book and held it to his side. "Lord Rahl rise! Lord Rahl rise! Lord Rahl rise, and guide us!"

Flames rose from the depths of the opened tomb. The four men looked over in astonishment watching as the bones started to disappear being trapped inside the slick red surface of muscle. The muscle soon began to disappear beneath the newly groan skin, and the naked body of a man began to pull himself from the depths of the tomb.

Off in the distance stood a shadowed figure quietly observing making sure the ritual was accomplished with no mistakes.


	4. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Alright first off, I want to thank anyone who has been reading this story and keeping up with it._

_A few things to know: This story takes place in the "future" meaning our time period. How this works? Well the way I see it is nothing is perfect even when "magic" is what helps to create it so I can't see how the worlds which Richard creates really stay separate from one another. How they end up comingling is going to be explained throughout the story more than likely through flashbacks or characters talking with other characters about past events. Robert knows Jennsen by another name since she had not had her spirit awakened till around the same time as all the others. The villains in this story are the same three main villains from The Sword of Truth Books among others. Finally, there will be a love triangle, how it's going to work out I hope won't be that obvious. _

_Reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive. _

**Title: Prospects**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **A disturbing prophecy forces Zed to uproot the lives of Kahlan and Richard among many others, in hopes of protecting the world's future. All pairings are Cannon. Spoilers revolve more around then books than the TV show.

**Chapter- 2**

**Present Time**

Robert Davis sat quietly at his desk. His attention focused solely on the computer screen atop his desk inside the stainless steel waffle-gridded cubical. He tapped his number two pencil against his temple before placing the end at his lips. Taking hold of the pencil with his mouth, he began to type at his usual hundred and twenty words a minute speed.

To say that Robert disliked his job would be a lie. Programming was the type of job where the person who sat in front of that computer for hours on end creating a piece of software, or what have it, would need to love what it is that they did.

And, Robert did enjoy his work, but like any other person who woke every morning of everyday, he felt there was something else out there he could be doing.

Unexpectedly there was a loud thump against the metal cubical. Robert being startled jumped slightly, and looked up from his desk making eye contact with a tall lanky man. Steve Silverman, an annoying rat bastard of a man. At first look he might seem okay maybe even rather nice. Then Steve would open his mouth, and all Robert could see was a character named Bill Lumbergh from a very old comedy film titled _Office Space_.

Steve looked down at Robert while popping out his lips. "Robert, Robert, Robert…Bobby me boy," Robert rolled his eyes gritting his teeth, as he waited for Steve to continue, "We have a little bit of a problem. A memo was sent out to all the programmers about zipping all your files before sending them to the main server. You know easier way to download the files and all, but it doesn't seem like you got that memo because your file was just sitting there on the server not zipped up."

The inside of Robert's head was reeling through several different moments of horrible life threatening accidents happening to Steve. "Yeah, I haven't checked my mail yet today. Been working on this software since I got here at eight in the morning, but my next upload I will be sure to zip it." If he could he would be running his hand through his hair. However, the last thing he wanted Steve to know was how frustrated he made him.

"Oh…" Steve began to say has he hit the palm of his hand into the top edge of the cubical. "There's a group of people out in the lobby waiting for you. Keep saying it's very important and that they came by hoping you would speak with them in person?" Steve laughed to himself as he walked off past the cubical and towards his corner office.

_A group of people, what the hell would a group of people be wanting with me?_ Robert thought to himself. He turned back to his monitor and began to type finishing up the code he had started moments before Steve had interrupted him.

---

Kahlan stood out in the lobby along with Cara and Benjamin. She ringed her fingers together inside the soft fabric of her moleskin coat. She was nervous. Not only because this was the man said to have Richard's spirit locked away inside him, but he was also the man other than Richard who constantly had been plaguing her dreams for the past months.

Now if Kahlan was nervous. Cara looked a wreck. Richard really was her best friend, and to finally be eye to eye with the man Kahlan had described to her numerous times, had begun to solely drive her insane. "So the story is. We tell him that we were told about his skills through a family member? We are looking for someone in his line of work for our company?"

Benjamin nodded squeezing Cara's waist softly. "That's right. Though, it would have been so much easier if Jennsen and this Robert were siblings, not just cousins."

Cara huffed. "Do you think if he just looks at you Richard will be back?" she asked Kahlan looking in the direction of the door with her.

"I wish it were that simple… I miss him so much… I just want the dreams to stop," Kahlan answered her adrenalin skyrocketing as she watched the door begin to open. Her breath caught, he looked just like Richard other than a few features slightly off here and there, just like the rest of them.

Robert ran his hand through this hair quickly as he opened the door to the floors lobby. He felt like a mess, so he was sure he looked like a mess. He had not gotten sleep in days. His office hours had been from 7am to 9pm sometimes later for the last week or two. Pushing his black rimmed glasses back in place, he finally came face to face with small group who had come to his work looking for him. "Um, I'm Robert. How can I help you?"

Benjamin stepped forward and held out his hand. "Benjamin Meiffert," he nodded to Cara, "this is Cara my wife, and this wonderful woman is Kahlan Amnell. We are here representing Zorandor Incorporated. Zorandor is a very family oriented company. It just so happens, a cousin of yours is working for us. She told us of your expertise when it comes to software, and we have an opportunity we would like you to consider."

As Benjamin continued on with his speech Kahlan look over at Robert trying her hardest not stare. He looked so much like Richard. He was quiet and reserved, polite and well-rounded. It had Kahlan wondering. The woman she had been, Kerstin was her name. She had graduated from Columbia, with honors with a degree in law. Kerstin had a younger sister and an older brother. Kahlan still spoke with both on regular bases, but every call every visit had Kahlan feeling like she lying to this two very wonderful people.

Because of these moments, and thankfully she was not the only one who was having these problems, she felt as if she was living a lie. Cara, or Catlin, was the oldest of a family of four. Catlin had been going to school for Graphic Design, and when Cara's spirit had awoken she had, had a long heated argument with Catlin's father about putting school on hold, moving to New York and working for Zorandor Incorporated. Benjamin, once Bernard, was born into a military family. He had been expected to follow in his father's footsteps, not become the head of security at Zorandor Incorporated, even if the head of security was the one designing and developing the buildings virtual defenses.

All of these different moments had Kahlan's mind reeling every minute of every day. She was still not sure of what Addie, Zed, and Verna had done to bring them all back and in this situation together. She never pressed them, but having to go through this with this man who called himself Robert. A man who had a family and a life of his own, Kahlan was going to have to figure out what 'had gone wrong.' Along with why each of them who had returned could still remember the lives of those who had housed their spirits.

"Kahlan? Kahlan?" Cara elbowed her quickly in the ribs to bring her from her trance. Coughing lightly Cara stated, "Robert, just asked what it was you did for the company."

Kahlan blinked, took a deep breath, and began to squeak. "Oh, I work in the legal department. Deal with all the paperwork, boring, boring work, nothing exciting at all."

Robert's eyes went from hopeful to devastated, "So I wouldn't see you around?"

Cara glowered at Kahlan. This recruitment was all up to her now. "I wouldn't say that. I am running around everywhere all day long, so we are bound to see one another some point every day."

"So we are good? You have our card. Please take this opportunity to heart we really think you are what is missing from our company," started Cara in her best business manor. She took hold of Benjamin's arm.

Robert nodded too the three, flicking the card in his hand. "It was nice meeting you all. I should get back to work though. Last thing I need is to stay here till midnight," he said with a laugh, as he watched Benjamin, Cara, and Kahlan make their way to the elevator, down to the lobby, out of the building.

---

Four hours, seven cups of coffee, and two Redbulls later Robert let out a loud yawn. He blinked eye blood shot and dry. "At least its only ten and not midnight," Robert said aloud to no one. Rising from his chair he grabbed his leather jacket. Placed his glasses in his coat pocket he patted his jean pockets, pulling out his wallet out to grab his metro card. The business card to Zorandor Incorporated became visible. He took the card ran it through his fingers.

The card felt high-end. He could make out the ridges in the embossed text, which read out Zorandor Incorporated, it would be a good opportunity to work for a high end company like Zorndor. He also wondered who it was in his family that had suggested him.

The NR train uptown wouldn't be that much distance from his Waterside Apartment. He was going to too take the thirty minute train ride to Zorandor Incorporated.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	5. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Alright first off again, I want to thank anyone who has been reading this story and keeping up with it._

_Life has been crazy, I got busy with work, got busy with family, then other drama and issues arose, but I watched a spot on Cara (my fav. character of SOT) the other day and was re-inspired. (Also fixed up chapters1 and 2 a bit, if you would like to re read go right ahead, nothing drastically changed to not understand what's going on.)_

_This story really isn't but is an Alternate Universe it's more an alternate timeline (hard to explain). Everything that happened in the books happened (maybe even the show in some cases). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

_Reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive. _

**Title: Prospects**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **A disturbing prophecy forces Zed to uproot the lives of Kahlan and Richard among many others, in hopes of protecting the world's future. All pairings are Cannon. Spoilers revolve more around then books than the TV show.

**Chapter- 3**

**Present Time**

The soft sound of repetitive instrumental ambiance music could be heard projecting across the large marble lobby of Zorandor Incorporated. A loan red headed young woman sat quietly bobbing her head to the music she had to listen to this music every minute of every working hour of every day.

A large clock over head was about to chime eleven o'clock, while the question which had been uttered almost every night since the existence of this building would be spoken. "Why would anyone be willing to work at eleven o'clock at night?"

In exchange young red head would answer them silently inside her head, 'Someone who lives in a penthouse apartment on one of the top five floors.' Tonight however was different, there was a nervous hope spreading across many of the buildings employees and occupants, the red head being one of those employees and occupants.

Jennsen, being unable to use magic, but still wishing there was a way she could help, having had her spirit waken. When many including her, had never thought something like this could come to be, but Adie had told her, "Spirits were odd unpredictable beats of beautiful creatures. They embody whomever they please magic or no."

No more than an hour ago Benjamin, Cara, and Kahlan had returned from their small, but very important quest. To recruit a man named Robert, who just happened to be estranged cousin to the woman named Jessica, the woman she had been only a few years ago. Robert's mother and Jessica's father were siblings. So like many families Robert and Jessica had spent many holidays together when they were younger. But, as they grew older, and their interests changed they began to spend less and less time together.

It wasn't until they had all met as a group up at the very top of the buildings to discuss the dreams Kahlan was continually having. Dreams of which Jennsen was sure Kahlan was now considering to be nightmares. It was at that moment that Jennsen knew the man Kahlan had been dreaming of was Jessica's cousin Robert.

The last chime hit, the silent indicator to the end of another not so eventful day. Jennsen began to shut down her computer, push in her chair, and grab the few things she had before making her way to the back towards the private elevator, up towards the penthouse.

---

Zorandor Incorporated's lights were slowly beginning to shut off as Robert immerged from the nearby subway station. "Damn it, damn it, damn it" he yelled at the top of his lungs while rushing over of the large glass doors. He flung himself towards the door, taking hold of the metal handle and pulling.

That was when he saw her, an auburn haired young woman. She had a cell phone in one hand and a metal coffee mug in another. 'No purse?' thought Robert for a moment before shaking the glass door vigorously in hopes of gaining the young woman's attention. "Hey, hey, I need to talk with someone!" He shook the door once more, "Come on! They told me I needed to talk with them tonight, and this place always stays open till God knows when!" He shook at the door once more.

---

Within one of the many alternating hallways of the dimly lit corridor lurked a woman. She kept to the shadows as if she were slithering along the walls like a conniving snake ready to unleash its venom upon its inspecting prey. However, instead while she crept through the shadows watching from a distance the now five men stood within the torches. She quietly began to contemplate how all the stages in her plan would pan out, but right now the first thing she had to do was figure out a way to make it seem as if Darken Rahl was the one in charge the one she and those four other infantile men followed without question.

It would be hard, she knew that, but if she were to follow the orders given to her by the Keeper of the Underworld himself. She would need to let the lead move freely until the time came to snag the unsuspecting dog back over to his owner's side. The time would come she knew it, however the time was not now and so she would wait silently, like the huntress she was.

She took a deep breath maneuvering her posture to display her breasts. She walked out from the depths of the shadows. Clearing her throat she inwardly grinned watching closely, as the men began to bring their attention towards her. "Lord Rahl," she proclaimed with just the right amount of enthusiasm. "I do hope everything is in the right place and in the proper working order."

The Lord Rahl ran a now gloved hand along his arm and over his face before nodding his answer. Smiling once more the woman continued to speak, "My name is Ulicia, and I am sure you have many questions you wished answered. I promise to give you every possible answer that I am capable of."

Ulicia, turned from the men and began to walk down one of the many corridors. "Answer me one thing," spoke Darken Rahl. Ulicia stopped, back still turned. "What am I doing here?"

She smiled her grin malevolent. "Why to help bring our lord the Keeper back into fruition of course," and with that she continued to walk once more disappearing within the depths of the dark engulfing shadows.

---

Jennsen's train of thought was back on track within seconds. Suddenly there a loud bangs then a rapid thrashing coming from the front. The last thing she needed was another group of teenagers trying to cause trouble just because they could. She let out a sigh and looked towards the noise, and that was when she saw him, the man who was Jessica's cousin, the man who housed the spirit of her, beloved half-brother. "Just a minute, would you hold on? I said just a minute!"

She placed the key at the bottom of the door, turned the key the opened the large glass door for Robert. Jennsen stood there allowing Rober to take in who it was he saw, while remembering to answer the name Jessica.

"Jessica?" Robert asked in a slight state of confusion. She was the last person he ever thought would be here. "It was you?"

"Of course it was me, and is that really way to greet someone you haven't spoken to in years." She shut the door locking it behind him. "God, you are so lucky I hadn't made it to the elevator because then you would have been screwed. Now come on, they should be up stairs they are going to be so happy you chose to come." She smiled, trying to conceal her own excitement and happiness.

"Alright, wait they're up stairs? Why are they up stairs? Shouldn't you all be at home," he asked running a hand through his hair in confusion.

"You will see. Now come on the elevator we need is this way," and with that Jennsen lead Robert to the back elevator.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	6. Author's Note

Hi,

I very, very, rarely post up notes like this within my stories. However, it's also rare that I see a story that hasn't been touched in a long while, have enough activity to catch my eye. Since, my account does not go to my primary, I hadn't noticed it till now e-mails being cultured together and soon. Anyway, I'm writing this to let those who have favorited, alerted, PMed, or even attached themselves to my own account name for this story know your actions have not gone unnoticed.

At the end of January of 2010. My father passed away, it caused a very long battle with sever anxiety that I have had since I was a child, to reappear. There are author's notes with vague eludes to drama and even one where I state my younger sister in a sentence. His death caused both of us some very heavy trauma. I also ended up moving, but finally what got me wasn't that I have lost interest in SOT or LOTS, but that I lost track of where I was going with this story. I have an unfinished chapter sitting in my hard drive and I had/have no Idea of where I want to go with it. The epic idea now gone from thoughts.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I do notice peoples attempts to revive 'forgotten' and/or unfinished stories. Still, like I wrote above, I have forgotten where this story (or any others i have unfinished for that matter) was set to go. That does not mean that I may revisit it or finally figure out a way to end it without too many holes.

Always reading, watching, and listening to whatever you have to say,

Padme789 (Liz)


End file.
